inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 072
Ride Across the Big Wave! (ビッグウェイブを り えろ！, Biggu Weibu wo Norikoero!) is the 72nd episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary The match of Inazuma Japan and Big Waves continues, but with one point in the lead favored to Big waves. Kidou Yuuto finally breaks through the hissatsu Tactic; Box Lock Defense but it seems that the strategy now changes. Will Japan pull through the match? Will Tsunami Jousuke be able to complete his new shoot hissatsu and will Endou Mamoru be able to block the shoot hissatsu; Megalodon? Plot First half In the match of Inazuma Japan Vs. Big Waves, Big waves is in the lead from the shoot hissatsu; Megalodon and Endou Mamoru being unable to block it with his catch hissatsu; Seigi no Tekken G2. Also Hidetoshi Nakata and Luca are also watching the match. Kidou Yuuto regrets not being able to practice because the team has not practiced their positioning. But their captain; Endou states that "I'm fired up to get a chance to fight against these awesome guys!" to which Kazemaru states "I've lost track how much courage his spirit has given me". The team is encouraged yet again. Gouenji Shuuya tries to bring up the ball but it is stopped by the hissatsu tactic; Box Lock Defense. The opponent tries to shoot but Endou does a nice side leap and catches the ball. Next Fubuki Shirou tries to pass up the ball to Kiyama Hiroto but he is blocked by the hissatsu tactic; Box Lock Defense yet again. After that, Big Waves fiercely attacks, luckily Endou is able to block the shoots. Then their coach; Kudou Michiya states that they still have not understand that "The key to the box...is inside yourselves!". The match starts again and Kidou is trapped in Box Lock Defense again, but he thought of what their Coach Kudou said and he remembered his practice in his own small room, he was able to keep the ball and see an opening and pass it to Gouenji Shuuya, the command tower, Kidou has broken through Box Lock Defense to which Hidetoshi, who was watching was amazed. Gouenji also breaks through the tactic then he passes it to Fubuki Shirou. Fubuki uses his shoot hissatsu; Wolf Legend but is caught by Great Barrier Reef catch hissatsu of Jean Baker. Gouenji Shuuya uses his shoot hissatsu also, called Bakunetsu Storm, but is unable to get through Great Barrier Reef yet again. Midorikawa Ryuuji gets the ball but is taken again with the hissatsu; Gravestone and sends Midorikawa flying. Holly Summers uses Kangaroo Kick to get past through Kogure Yuuya. Afterwards, Kidou Yuuto gets his leg badly hurt so he was switched by Utsunomiya Toramaru. Half time Kudou Michiya changes the positions and switches in Utsunomiya. Kudou states the Tsunami Jousuke disobeyed his orders and went outside for training. He states that Tsunami has to used his new shoot hissatsu to score a goal. Though, Tsunami exclaims that his shoot is still incomplete. Kudou states that he has not envisioned what his shoot would look like that is why he cannot use it. Kudou states that "Show them that the ocean is yours!" Second half The second half of the match starts as Toramaru shows his skills and is able to get the ball easily and dribble easily past the opponents which is contrast to what thought that he was inexperienced. Kidou states that their Coach used the perfect timing to use Toramaru in the field. Tsunami keeps on running around the field stating "Ah geez! Where the heck is this hint?!". After Tsunami seeing the team keep on trying to score goals, he tries the shoot, but this was easily caught. Big Waves uses a shoot hissatsu; Megalodon again and surprisingly, Endou Mamoru closes his eyes and when he opens it he uses his catch hissatsu again; Seigi no Tekken, but this time it evolved up to G3. Seigi no Tekken G3 blocks of Megalodon to which surprised Big Waves. Tsunami now tries to shoot again stating that "There's no wave that I can't ride!" and he uses his new shoot hissatsu and the opponent uses Great Barrier Reef, Tsunami states that "The ocean belongs to me!" and the ball force became stronger and it breaks through the catch hissatsu. Megane Kakeru calls it the The Typhoon. Because of this, Kidou wonders what happened to him, to which Hibiki Seigou answers that his team went with a fight and got injured, because of this the team had to withdraw from the finals, but Hibiki states that his passion for soccer had never changed. The match continues, the coach of Big Waves, Robert, switches another member in and it marks Tsunami but Tsunami is able to break through. Kabeyama then had no one to pass the ball to which he had to dribble it up himself, then he remembers what their Coach said that there is no need for a defender that can only defend, he then passes the ball to Toramaru and amazingly dribbles yet again, he passes the ball to Gouenji and also uses his new shoot hissatsu and makes it through the goal. Megane calls this Bakunetsu Screw. The team wins the score of 1-2. Inazuma Japan then advances. After the match Hidetoshi Nakata compliments Japan but he states that "But it seems their team has a lot of problems left.". Gouenji talks to Toramaru and asks him why he didn't shoot to which Toramaru states that Gouenji has a higher chance of getting the ball in. Major events *Inazuma Japan wins the match and advances through as Big Waves loses. *Tsunami Jousuke and Gouenji Shuuya both have a new shoot hissatsu. *More about Kudou Michiya's past is revealed. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) Tactics *' Box Lock Defense' Proverb Michiya Every person has their own stage somewhere. Trivia *It is shown that Hidetoshi Nakata and Luca are watching the match. *When Tsunami tries to do The Typhoon the second part of it became Tsunami Boost. Navigation